More than you Know
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Helga is still in love with Arnold. Arnold is with Lila. But will they for long? Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

More then you Know  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. I can't bring my old stories back though. I don't know why. Um enjoy my story!  
  
*Helga's POV*  
  
I was walking down the hallway franticly running trying to get ready for school. I ran to my room and put on my light pink leather pants and my light pink halter that said 100% Angel that had sparkles on it. I put my hair down it fell to my back. I put my hoopy earrings on and then I put on my pink strapped high heels and applied my make-up. I was starting 7th grade. I was a nervous wreck. After the incident of the ugliest girl award in the 6th grade I decided I needed to change. So I ditched the unibrow,grew my hair,got better clothes,and got make-up that was exceptional. I still wondered how everyone would have reacted.  
  
  
  
*Phoebe's POV*  
  
I was doing my last minute studying before the 7th grade. I hadn't completely changed though. I just put my hair up in a bun and left 2 strands of hair on each side. I had a blue halter on that said cutie pie and I wore blue leather sparkly pants. Okay so I had changed a lot. I'm dating Gerald and I'm known as one of the most beautifullest girls in the school. My friend Helga didn't have it good though. She actually won the fake award of the most ugliest girl in the school. I haven't seen her over the summer though. I had to find my hoopy earrings. I searched around my room and finally found them in my desk drawer. I put in my contacts and put on my blue strapped high heels. Then I set off to the bus stop. When I arrived I say a very beautiful girl with blonde hair and hoopy earrings. She had good taste. But I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who the person was.  
  
*Back to Helga's POV*  
  
I waited nervously at the bus stop I wanted to start to bite my nails but I couldn't because I went to the salon to get a manicure and if I bit it my nails would be history. I then saw a very familiar looking girl. She had black hair that was pulled in a bun. I took one look at her and said "Phoebe?" The girl looked confused so then I said "Phoebe it's me Helga." The girls eyes lit up it looked like she was going to cry but she knew she had mascara on so she and I dropped everything we were holding ran over to each other and hugged. "My gosh Phoebe I haven't seen you for months how are you?" I said.  
  
*Back to Phoebe's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Helga and she looked absolutely beautiful. "I cannot believe how much you've changed I mean look at you." I said. "Me? Look at you! Are you wearing contacts?" she replied. We both laughed. We then picked up our stuff and waited. "So what made you wanna change Helga?" I asked. "It wasn't the award or Arnold was it?" Arnold was going out with Lila and that day when Helga found out her heart was broken in every place that you couldn't even imagine. "No, it wasn't the award I just felt like I needed to change." she finally replied. "So are you nervous of what everyone else is going to think?" I dared to ask. "Just a little Phoebe just a little." she said. I couldn't believe my ears. Helga had also changed her attitude. I hope that no one would give her a hard time.  
  
*Back to Helga's POV*  
  
The bus finally arrived. When Phoebe and I got in we saw everyone. Lila hadn't changed. She still looked the same from the 4th grade. I still didn't know why Arnold liked her. When we walked in it felt like everything just stopped. Everyone's eyes were on me. "Gosh what's your name little lady?" a familiar voice said. I looked around and saw Stinky. "Stinky it's me Helga." I dared to reply. At first it looked like he was going to say "Helga Pataki!" But instead he stood up clapped and it ended up that everyone in the bus clapped including the bus driver! I sat in the front with Phoebe. But little did I know someone was wacthing me.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! O.k. who was watching Helga? Please R+R and I'll have chapter 2 typed and done. 


	2. The Surprise

The Surprise  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
*Helga's POV*  
  
On the bus ride I felt like someone was watching me but I didn't pay any attention to it. I was looking at Rhonda and I saw the envy in her eyes. "What's wrong Princess?" I said. "How can I Rhonda Wellington Llyod not get any make-up or leather pants or a halter but you do!" she replied. "Hey hey hey! I earned these with my own money so wise up Rhonda." I said. I continued to put on my make-up so did Phoebe. Everyone else was admiring my beauty or they were giving Rhonda a bad look. She was actually the person who gave me the award. So I totally changed her mind or at least everyone else's mind.  
  
*Arnold's POV*  
  
I had to admit I was shocked when I saw Helga so beautiful and graceful but I still love Lila.I was sitting next to my best friend Gerald. I finally wised up and I changed. I still have my blue hat and the football shaped head. I got bulkyier,taller,and for all the girls I know I got handsome. I was wearing blue jeans with a torquise and red shirt. Even though I had changed Lila hadn't. She still had the green dress and the braids. "Lila did you see Helga?" I asked. "Oh yes I did Arnold. She looks ever so divine." she replied. Divine? Who used that word anymore? I was starting to question my relationship with her. We haven't even kissed yet. But all I could do now was admire Helga's beauty.  
  
*Back to Helga's POV*  
  
I dared to look and see who was watching me. I turned and I saw Arnold. He looked more cute than ever. My heart was pounding rapidly. He saw that I saw him. Our eyes met and then we looked away. I smiled and Phoebe noticed. I could see it in her eyes that she knew I saw Arnold. "Look familiar?" she said. I sighed and said "I still don't know what he sees in her. I really don't." I was hurt but somehow I knew things were going to change.  
  
*No ones POV*  
  
The bus finally stopped at the middle school. Helga and Phoebe got out of the bus and walked on to the steps of PS120. Helga saw that all the boys got a glimpse of her. They stood there for a moment and said "Ooooooh that's the right stuff."Helga wanted to rise her fist but she didn't she kept her cool. She and Phoebe walked to the top of the stairs and waited for the doors to open. "Helga I'm gonna go see Gerald for a sec okay?" Phoebe said. "Yeah okay." she replied. Phoebe ran down the stairs faster than anything you could've seen. "Gerald I missed you soooo much!" she said. Gerald dropped his stuff hugged Phoebe lifted her off the ground and then kissed her. Helga was watching from the top of the stairs. "She must need a serious wake-up." she thought. She took out her compactor and applied on more foundation. Helga than looked at her diamond covered watch and saw that the bell was going to ring in 2 minutes so she ran down the stairs with the stuff and ran to Phoebe. "Phoebe here's your stuff bells gonna ring in 2 minutes." she said. Helga wanted to run back but then Phoebe said "Helga wait don't you wanna say hi to Arnold?" Helga stopped. Her heart beated rapidly.Forunately the bell rang. Helga waited for Phoebe and they both ran up the steps. They entered the middle school and went to their assigned lockers. Helga's locker was only about a few lockers away from Phoebe. "375,375,375." she said. She finally found the locker. Surprisingly she was the first one there plus she was in the middle. But what happened next surprised her the most.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! I'm so sorry y'all but I have major writers block now. And um I need help on whether I should make a sequel to The New Helga. One of my other stories. Please help! And then chapter 3 will be up! 


	3. The Classes

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold. Enjoy chapter 2 of More than you know.  
  
*Helga's POV*  
  
I tried to look for my locker. "375,375,375." I said. I finally found it. I did the combination for the 3rd time and the locker opened I suddenly heard some clapping. "I guess the 3rd time is the charm." some one said. I turned around and saw Arnold. My knees felt weak but I managed to say "Hey Arnold. How are you?" He replied "Fine just fine." He went over to his locker which was right next to mine! I put all my books in the locker. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey Hun." someone said. I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Daniel Levin. "Hey Daniel." I said. I went up and hugged him. "Whoa you've changed." he said. "I know I have." I said. He went to his locker which was also next to mine. I couldn't believe my eyes. But what I also couldn't believe was pretty shocking.  
  
*Arnold's POV*  
  
My locker was next to Helga's. So what? I still love Lila. Despite Helga's beauty,charisma,and smile I still love Lila. I had to find my homeroom which was 12. I walked to the classroom and walked in. I saw Gerald,Phoebe,Lila,and Helga. Our teacher was Mrs.Ling. "Okay let's see." she said. "Hmm Gerald you'll be sitting here. Phoebe right in back Helga and then Arnold." she said. My heart was pounding fast. But why do I have to feel this way. I love Lila. I ending up sitting next to Sid and Lila was all the way across the room.  
  
*Helga's POV*  
  
I couldn't believe that I was in his homeroom. He sat right behind me. I turned around and asked him "So Arnold what classes do you have?" He gave me his schedule. They were identical. We had every class together. "What about you?" he asked. I handed him the schedules. "Great I'll have someone to talk to in class." he said. "Yeah that's great." I replied. I asked Phoebe and we only have 5 classes together. I sighed. "Helga what's wrong." she asked. "Nothing." I replied. "Um let's see. Arnold and you are in everyone of each others classes and now you just want to know if Lila does too." she said. I was amazed. I didn't know how she did it. "You got it." I replied. "Don't worry I mean he's bound to fall in love with you." she said. "I hope so." I replied.  
  
*Lila's POV*  
  
Everyone had changed ever so much. Helga is much prettier,Rhonda still the same, and my boyfriend Arnold handsome. As for me I stayed the same. I liked how I looked. Arnold was walking up to me. "Lila what's your schedule?" he asked. "Math,Reading,Science,Lunch, Social Studies,Language,Health,and I'm joining Chorus." I replied. "Oh." he replied. "Oh sweetie we don't have any classes together do we? Well I love you and I'll see you everyday at lunch." I said. We haven't kissed yet. I'm still not ready. He left and walked back to his seat. During the period I saw that he was staring at Helga. And whenever she turned around they would flirt. I'm not getting mad. Because Arnold would never cheat on me right?  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! Would Arnold cheat on Lila? Is he falling for Helga? Stay tuned. 


End file.
